A Devil's History
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. History always repeats, with one of Naruto's ancestor being a half-devil along with Sasuke being the half-devil's twin brother, now the two somehow ended up being the twins reincarnation, along with having their own rivalry, will the fighting stop between the two or will they take each other out, but who knows, a Devil May Cry when they lose a loved one. Up For Adoption.


**After playing Devil May Cry 5, it got me thinking of this possibility, even though I said I retired until a few of my one-shots have been adopted, I just couldn't get my mind off of this idea, so for just this one time, I'll make this one-shot just to get the ball rolling for others.**

**This is just a Beta Idea for anybody interested in adopting.**

**Sorry for any spoilers**

**A Devil's History**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Underworld**

It's been a few hours after the qliphoth roots were cut down and the portal to the human realm sealed off, at the moment the twin sons of Sparda have just finished off the demons, "Well Brother, now that the pests have been dealt with, perhaps we can continue our fight." The Okatana wielder spoke out in a serious manner.

The other twin, having his sword lazily rest on his shoulder, replied in a lazy drawl, "As much as I want to continue Vergil, I don't think we'll be able to, what with the demons butting in and everything."

Thinking things through, the now known Vergil released a sigh, "I suppose you're right, for once Dante, but with the realm to the human world cut off, we have nowhere to go to for our "family reunion."."

Knowing Vergil meant their battle, Dante couldn't help but chuckle at how that sounded, "You know something Vergil, I'm beginning ta think your son was right, this whole fighting thing has gotten way out of hand, I mean, your devil side drained innocent people of their blood, I mean, it's one thing to have it just between you and me, but other people!"

Hearing Dante say those words, Vergil can't help but to agree with, "I suppose our rivalry has gotten out of hand," Looking at his Okatana, "Maybe, if I put enough power into Yamato, it will allow us to slip through."

Dante quickly turned to his brother, "Are you sure Vergil, if you do that who knows where we'll end up!?"

Taking a deep breath, Vergil replied, "It's our best bet, besides, I doubt we would want history to repeat itself, what with demons like Mundus possibly wanting to use us like before."

Realising what Vergil was saying, "Ye~ah, ether total oblivion, or become slaves to the next demon king, not really much of a choice." Not wanting a repeat of Nelo Angelo happening, and with both of them it was bound to be even more trouble.

So focusing his power into Yamato, Vergil activated his Devil Trigger, turning into his devil form, luckily no enemies made an appearance.

With two quick slashes of his sword, Vergil opened a portal, though it wasn't as stable as his usual portals, since it was shaking more so than before and looking like it could close at anytime, "**Hurry Dante, I don't think the portal will stay open for long!**"

Not needing to be told twice, both brothers dived into the portal at the same time, with the portal closing soon after, leaving nothing behind.

**200 Years ****Later**

**Chunin Exam**

Naruto didn't know what was happening, first him and his team was facing a powerful enemy, then he was knocked out by the person with a seal that's now interfering with the seal holding the fox back, not knowing the guy's name.

Not only that but he felt a weightlessness around him, as though he was falling in slow-motion, the last thing he heard was his teammates calling him, Sasuke had tried to pin him to the tree, but due to his scared condition he missed Naruto's orange outfit and hit the tree behind him.

In his weakened condition, Naruto vanished in the leaves, disappearing altogether.

**Ground Floor**

As soon as Naruto hit the floor, his body was a mess from the branches, though luckily he was durable enough to not gain any broken bones, a few cuts, a dislocated arm, a sprained wrist and foot, but nothing broken.

Though as he's laying on the floor, what Orochimaru did was actually a blessing, because due to his interference the seal had somehow completely absorbed all of the fox's chakra, but not only that, the chakra from the fox had awakened something deep within his DNA, but also super-charged.

Right now, Naruto was completely different, gone was his spiky sun-kissed blond hair, in it's place was white silvery hair hanging over his face, along with his body, his clothes were shredded enough to show his chest, gone was the tanned skin, in it's place was a more paler complexion, he was no longer short and scrawny, he now had a lean, muscular body, with six pack abs, built for swimming.

Not only that, but his whisker-marks were very faint, almost like they were gone but really they were very thin.

Because of the sudden change, Naruto gasped awake, his eyes were now ice blue, though still held their playfulness in them, blinking a few times in order to regain his focus, Naruto slowly began to stand up, fumbling slightly and placing a hand on a tree, taking a few gulps of air.

Naruto began rubbing his face, groaning at the groggy feeling he had, "Geez, that paper-white bastard really did a number on me?" He finishes with a question mark above his head, "Wait, why do I sound different?" His voice was now slightly deeper and smoother.

Looking around Naruto spots a lake near by, slowly stumbling towards, trying to get use to his new height, until he trips on a small rock, causing him to fall nearly in the water, thankfully he caught himself before fully face-planting in the water, though his eyes soon widened when he saw his new looks, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!?"

"_**Call to me.**_"

Quickly looking around, Naruto was completely confused, before he could ask any questions his eyes glaze over slightly, slowly standing back up, now completely use to his height, with his head lolling around like a puppet, Naruto slowly brings his hand above his head, in a quiet whisper Naruto calls out, "_Time to have a little Rebellion!_"

With those words, something in the sky blinked into existence, before long something shot towards Naruto, namely, his hand, allowing Naruto to quickly grab hold of it, with a dust-cloud circle being blown away from Naruto.

In his hand was a one-handed broadsword. (A.N. Think DMC5 Rebellion Sword, but in it's dormant form.)

As soon as his hand grabbed the handle of the sword, his mind went blank and was assaulted with loads of memories that weren't his own. (Not doing the flashback since there's five games in total, not counting the reboot game.)

He had a giant headache during the information, but he soon realised he was seeing the memories of some guy called Dante, seeing what Dante was seeing, along with all his fights and experiences, minus how Dante got stronger, figuring the sword was somehow blocking those memories, but Naruto figured it was something he had to learn himself.

Nearing the end he found out that Dante and his brother, Vergil, ended up in his world after sealing their home world from the demons, but once that was finished they started fighting again, but because of the demons interference, the sons of Sparda had to make a quick escape, but because of the unstable portal both brothers ended up in Naruto's world, with both brothers being "shot" from the portal in separate places of the Elemental Nation.

With Dante miraculously ending up being found by the Uzumaki clan, where after the cocky devil became accepted into the Uzumaki's since he shares the same traits as them, wanting to protect even though it was troublesome for the lazy man.

Then somehow, Dante ended up marrying the Uzumaki's main branch's elder daughter, with said daughter keeping the red wearing man in place, showing Naruto that even though Dante was more than likely stronger than the Uzumaki, even a Devil can get scared by a loved one, and Dante wouldn't have it any other way.

Though Naruto realised he only saw Dante's part, which made him think out loud, "What happened to Vergil?"

Since from Dante's memories, Vergil was very power-hungry, willing to do anything for power, so with a man like that around who knows where he ended up.

Naruto came out of his daze-like state, shaking and rubbing his head with his free hand, "Urgh, that was really something, wait, there was a Uzumaki "clan" and we lived on an island, but what happened to them, I'm gonna have ta ask the old man about them."

Resting Rebellion on his shoulder, Naruto looks at it, "So if Dante was a half-devil, what does that make me, even though I've got that five seal thing on me, I can't even feel the fox's chakra, does that mean, it's gone, but if it's gone, along with gaining my new look, does that mean I'm a half-devil as well."

Shaking his head, "You know what, I don't care, I feel much stronger now and when I get the five seal thing off of me, who knows how much stronger I'll become, at least I'll have the power to protect my precious people." Smiling in such a way, Naruto now resembles a young Dante.

As it turns out, due to Naruto's bloodline, he was now the reincarnated Dante, while he was still Naruto, he now has some of Dante's personality, along with some of his habits.

Stretching out his back, Naruto placed Rebellion onto his back, with the sword somehow hanging in place, "Alright, gotta find my teammates, find a scroll and get the hell out of this place, then get some new threads, cos while orange is my favourite colour, having something this bright would be too much." He now realised that orange wasn't as stealthy as he thought it would be.

Making his way around the forest, he could slightly sense a fight happening, along with a very evil chakra source near it, rushing towards the place, he spotted his teammates, with Sakura bruised, along with a few cuts.

Though before he could ask, he sensed the evil chakra close, his eyes widened then narrowed, "_That chakra, it's so cold and evil, yet, it somehow feels familiar._"

There holding the arms of a sound ninja, Sasuke popped the arms out of the guy's socket, though that's not what worries Naruto, on Sasuke's body was black flame-like markings, covering half his face.

Before anything else happened, Naruto quickly used his "Trickster" style, gaining everyones attention, which was the perfect distraction, since it allowed Naruto to appear behind Sasuke and knocked him out with a quick punch to the back of his head.

With that done, the flames went towards Sasuke's left shoulder, appearing as three tomes in a circle.

**Miles From Konoha**

What Naruto doesn't know is in a cave, was an Okatana, placed on a stand, hidden away from anyone attempting to try and steal it, was slightly humming and glowing purple, the moment Naruto knocked Sasuke out the glowing stopped.

Though behind it was a wall and on that wall was a red and white fan, showing the symbol of the Uchiha clan.

It would seem that the history of the sons of Sparda was about to be repeated through their last bloodline.

**The End.**

**There you have it, my last idea of a Naruto/Devil May Cry Crossover, using the latest Devil May Cry game, again sorry for any spoilers.**

**As you can tell, I thought that both Naruto and Sasuke could end up being Dante and Vergil's reincarnation for obvious reasons, though it's surprising that this hasn't happened yet, but hopefully someone will adopt this idea.**

**As for the pairing(s) I'll leave that up to whoever adopts.**

**If anyone is interested in adopting, please let me know and I'll post an Announcement about it.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Devil May Cry.**


End file.
